UNM Cancer Center administration for the CCSG involves three sets of integrated teams: 1) the research administration team led by Rae Ahn Paden, the Associate Director of Research Administration and Dr. Larry Sklar, Associate Director of Basic Research; 2) the shared resource team led by Dr. Scott Ness; and 3) the Clinical Research Committee led by Dr. Robert Hromas, the Deputy Director for Clinical Affairs and Translational Research. These teams are coordinated through the Senior Leadership Executive Committee that sets priorities for the UNM Cancer Center through frequent meetings and an annual budget hearing with appropriate team representatives. UNM Cancer Center Research Administration (CCRA) supports 117 UNM Cancer Center Members, the four research programs and the six shared resources as well as a full complement of clinical trial and support activities. CCRA provides key services to facilitate and enhance scientific productivity and collaboration. CCRA, through Cancer Center Fiscal Services and CFO Bradley Mucek provides pre- and post-award management of grants and contracts and financial management of university and foundation accounts. CCRA through Paden also develops and maintains the Cancer Center portion of the UNM computer network, maintains Cancer Center databases and infomnatics infrastructure, oversees human resource management, the strategic planning process, and the research buildings. The Research Administration Team is responsible for: 1) coordinating seminars, including the monthly Distinguished Cancer Research lecture; 2) disseminating notices of research events through email and a web-based calendar; 3) disseminating notices of external and internal funding opportunities; 4) planning, co-ordination and execution of multiproject program grants; 5) supporting Cancer Center Research Programs by scheduling and staffing meetings, recording meeting minutes, maintaining membership lists, organizing program retreats; 6) coordinating faculty recruiting visits with Cancer Center members and Academic or Clinical Departments; 7) coordinating the annual Cancer Center retreat and workshops; 8) coordinating ESAB meetings; and 9) supporting activities related to the CCSG including data bases, extramural funding tables, biosketches and publications for the Cancer Center research website and the CCSG. The Shared Resource Team oversees Shared Resources by maintaining databases of Shared Resource users, services, fees, and grant support for the CCSG. In conjunction with Cancer Center administration the team is responsible for 1) supporting research infrastructure; 2) coordinating faculty effort and salary support for UNM Cancer Center and the home department of the Resource Directors; 3) tracking resource support as distributed throughout the institution, tracking resource revenues and expenses, and developing business plans; 4) creating an interface for Resource users by tracking usage, generating invoices, and implementing the co-pay mechanism; 5) centralizing resource ordering, receiving, and service agreements and 6) monthly planning meetings with shared resource directors. The Clinical Research Committee sen/es as the oversight committee for all clinical research at the Cancer Center. To implement strategic planning, quality control, and co-ordination it oversees: 1) CPDMI, 2) Protocol Review and Monitoring System, 3) Protocol Specific Research Support, 4) Data Safety and Monitoring, and 5) the clinical working groups.